


Looking Within

by thecurlyginger



Series: Who You Share It With [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurlyginger/pseuds/thecurlyginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of Leslie's pregnancy is met with a harsh reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last in my series of reflections on the passing of Robert Knope. I'm very happy that I received this request as it made me write a little more out of my comfort zone. If you have any requests, please feel free to send them to me! Thank you and enjoy!

_Triplets!_

Leslie and Ben are evidently going to approach having children like they do everything else – they're going big. The news is enough to knock Ben into a nervous breakdown, but Leslie has succeeded and failed enough over the last two years alone to be anything but optimistic about the children they are bringing into the world. After consulting with their friends and sighing with relief that they _will_ be okay, Leslie and Ben have to tell their parents.

Marlene Griggs-Knope is a hard-ass and flirted once with Ben, and it's given Leslie the heebie jeebies ever since. Perhaps that's why Leslie wants to speak with her mother alone: after all these years, Leslie still doesn't know what to expect from her. Trying hard at school was never met with the same appreciation and pride that her father offered. Instead, her mother would nod and then offer constructive criticism.

“ _You may have been elected school president, but your speeches are too fanciful. Promising to sell ice cream and candy after school won't get you votes in the real world, dear.”_

Walking into her mother's office in the Department of Education, Leslie sits down in front of Marlene, grinning ear to ear. “Mom, I have some good news to tell you.”

“Oh?” her mother asks, looking intrigued over some paperwork she's reading. Leslie waits for her to put down her work and listen but quickly realizes she'll be waiting all day if she doesn't just go out and say it.

“I'm pregnant! With triplets!” Leslie's announcement causes Marlene to drop the pieces of paper in an undignified pile before getting up and rushing to hug her daughter.

Leslie's so taken aback by her mother's affection that she almost forgets to return the hug.

Marlene pulls away to look at her daughter, from her eyes to her still-flat belly and back. “That's amazing news! Congratulations, dear.” And for once, Leslie thinks her mother might just leave it at that and not throw in her extra jab. That is, until she hears, “I better plan your baby shower myself or else I'll miss it just like I missed your wedding.” It'll be too easy to bicker, so Leslie laughs, accepting the sly comment.

The two talk excitedly for a while longer, Leslie so very thankful that her mother is, well, acting like one. When she has to get back to work, Leslie takes the sign to leave. “Your father would have loved spoiling his grandchildren,” Marlene says softly close to Leslie's ear during their hug goodbye. Nodding, Leslie says her pleasantries and leaves, more shaken than she wants to let on.

Because Leslie can't possibly think about her father every day and hasn't realized what this means until just now.

Because Leslie thought her children would want for nothing.

Because Leslie is now bearing the weight that her children's lives won't be enhanced by the presence of Robert Knope.

She returns home that day and throws her bag on the counter. Ben emerges from the backyard where he held a conversation on the phone.

“That was my dad. While Mom is thrilled and connecting with your mother to hold a big baby shower, Dad just said 'Congrats.' No plans to visit, nothing. Maybe that's for the best, so he doesn't tarnish our kids with his coldness and his and Ulani's incessant need to start trouble with Mom and everyone else.” He holds his hands up in the air to free himself from the bad mood his father instilled.

But Leslie looks up sharply. “Don't say that, Ben,” she bites, defensive.

“What? My father's a shit-disturbing asshole. Mom isn't that much better around him, but at least she's going to be there for us.” Ben approaches Leslie. His temper subsides after a moment of holding her in their beautiful home that's just waiting for three sets of tiny footsteps to become perfect and full.

“He's still your dad, and he might still come around. But we're not in the position to lose another grandfather for our children.” Her breath is shaky, her eyes stinging with unshed tears, and everything feels worse when Ben sighs beside her because she knows she's dragged him into her personal drama again. “I thought it was bad enough that I've lived most of my life without my father; now my children will live their entire lives without him, too.”

Ben moves from beside her to in front of her, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes disbelieving what she's said. “No they won't, Leslie, because they'll get to see him everyday through you. And that's... that's what loving a person does to you. You absorb their best qualities.”

Leslie looks at Ben with wonder, marveling that she could find someone as thoughtful and amazing as he is to spend the rest of her life with. “I think you have your father's spirit. Not the way he uses it, but the way he searches for the right thing to say at the perfect moment,” Leslie offers. Judging by the way his eyes soften, she thinks she hit the right note. She's sure of it when Ben kisses her lips and kisses her belly profusely despite her giggling protests.

Perhaps Leslie's children will want for nothing after all; they'll have loving parents and the support of the biggest hearts of Pawnee.

 


End file.
